Ahoge
by OhaiAlex
Summary: Prussia is getting annoyed with Italy's curl. What happens if he messes with it?
1. Chapter 1

:D Yes, I finally posted a story on here. xD

This is a Prussia x Italy. This is on my LiveJournal aswell. The link will be (eventually) on my profile.

Enjoy the lemony goodness. And I'm sorry, D; When you get to the end.

* * *

"Phew~" Prussia sighed as he walked into Germany's house all confident, and like everything and everyone was on his side. A bright and bold smile formed with his lips, forcing the door open, "West!"

Nothing.

"We~st!"

Still no answer.

"Huh, Felicano wasn't home and neither is West." Gilbert whispered to himself, closing the door behind him, walking through the house, "My grand entrance was perfect... the neighhbor countries usually even hear me." His red eyes looked around as he came to his last stop; the kitchen. West wouldn't normally be in the kitchen though... huh? The male blinked as he spotted someone that wasn't his younger brother. "Feli..."

"Oh? Gilbert!" Italy smiled super big, his curl bouncing along with his surprisement. Water was bowling on the stove with some pasta in another pot in at the other end of the stove.

Prussia just stared, eye twitching. Then something caught his eye; Italy's curl.

"Ah, I'm making dinner for Ludwig when he comes home! He should be home soon... we're having pasta! You staying for dinner, Gilbert?" Italy asked excitedly. He looked so peaceful and so cute cooking and making the pasta as he usually makes it. His jacket was off, and his sleeves were rolled up. It looked like he was slightly sweating, talking out loud. Maybe he was talking to Prussia.

Prussia was totally not paying attention. All he was paying attention to was Italy's cute Ahoge, again. It was just bouncing and twirling as what the Italian did. He was so memorized on that curl. Why couldn't he look away? He kept eyeballing the cute curl, suddenly questioning it. The ex-nation thought to himself, I wonder if he wouldn't mind if I did something to it.. I wonder... It's now time to put his questioning plan into action.

"-and that's why I'm making dinner for Ludwig!" he smiled so cutely, so innocently, so adorably that-

The silver-haired male quickly and swiftly grabbed the curl on the Italian's head. How did he get over there so quickly? Finally, when he got ahold of it, he noticed Italy was freaking out Italian balls, dropping the spoon he was holding. He wasn't even doing anything and the cry-baby Italian was all ready going insane.

"N-N-No, Gilbert!" Tears were now streaming down his face. "Please, let go of it! Please! I'll give you all the pasta you want, just let it go~!" He grabbed the silver-haired male's wrist, hoping for him to let go of his Ahoge; but it was no use. Prussia's grasp on the curl only tightened, freaking the Italian out. His body was shaking, not knowing the ex-nation smirked, already having a devious idea.

"Oh? Feli, what's wrong?" You could hear the smile in his voice, pushing Italy against the counter, ignoring the bowling water and the neglected pasta. All he was concerned about was Italy's curl and what was going to happen if he-

"Hah, G-Gilbert..." Italy moaned, not really surprising Prussia at all. He figured something like this was going to happen, just not so easily. Then, he pulled it again, getting the same reaction from Italy, except the moan was a little louder. The red-eyed male suddenly noticed something hard was forming against his leg. He looked down and smirked. Poor Italy was getting hard. German people really did have a devious side, and Italy didn't like that, at all.

"Feliciano, you really are so adorable. I guess this is why I can't resist you," The ex-nation chuckled darkly, pushing up Italy on the counter, smirking with such dark intentions. Italy was here, vunerable and ready to take it. And because the Italian was vunerable, Prussia would gladly take it.

"N-No, Gilbert, the pasta... the water, it's going to overflow..." The Italian's eyes were glossed over, his mouth slightly panting, being covered in his saliva, his body was flushed and shaking all the while, all because his curl was being pulled, and none other than Prussia himself. "B-Besides, Ludwig will come home any minute! Dinner has to be prepared for when he comes ho- a-ah..." Italy was forced to moan again.

Ah, his moans are so beautiful... Prussia licked his own pair of lips, leaning up slightly, and nibbling at the cry-baby's neck, pulling the Ahoge at the same time. He really enjoyed the reactions and the sounds that were leaving his body. They were absolutely wonderful and it turned him on- just a little bit though.

Italy gripped Prussia's shoulders, gripping them tightly, wrapping his legs around the younger male's waist so just in case Prussia would try and escape. Both knew that Prussia was not going to leave the Italian's side. He, himself, knew that he wasn't going anywhere. It was the thrill of it all when he was fucking Italy behind his younger brother's back. That just excited him. He knew that his brother was an absolute pussy when it came to making a move on people, so he decided to go ahead and do it for his brother. Oh well, he was too late. What a loser.

"Come on, Feli, let me hear some more of those noises you have locked up inside of you. Let me hear you scream," His smirk got darker, then leaning up to kiss the teary Italian. He very much enjoyed of what was going on. It was like a dream come true. His adorable little Italian getting fucked by him, it was absolutely wonderful, and orgasmic at the same time. He felt thin and shakey arms wrap around his shoulder, making him force to get closer to his body. Prussia loved the lack of distance between them. Just made things better.

Italy kissed back, feeling a tongue and teeth nibble at his bottom lip, moaning a little, just for that. Boy, he was so sensitive. Himself loved it, that he was so sensitive. His muffled moan got louder as he felt a pair of his appear under his shirt and rise up his well toned chest. For someone so weak, he sure did had a great, and fuckable, body. Another moan escaped his lips, when he suddenly pulled away from the smirking man, feeling his nipples being slightly pinched. This made his body arch slightly. Suddenly he heard another chuckle from the male below him. Just what was so funny?

"Oh my fucking Gott, you're so beautiful and so adorable, I could just fuck you up," This got a shiver from the cry-baby Italian. Oh, how he loved it. His smirked now showed his beautifully white teeth, and extremely devious look. Suddenly, Italy loved that look, "and you know what? That's exactly what I'll do." The male forcefully ripped the Italian's shirt open, the buttons fly off in whatever direction, exposing a tan body. Prussia just licked his lips at the sight. One down, two to go.

Italy allowed himself to get naked, and getting rid of all clothing. He was about to get fucked after all. What wasn't a proper fucking without getting naked first? All he could do was moan, moan, and moan some more. He was never the dominate one, and he never will be. To the German, at least he thought so, "Ah, G-Gilbert... please.." He was resorting to begging, which just turned the ex-nation on even more. God, this was like a dream come true. The brunette slid his torn shirt off his shoulders, just face just flushed from being embarrassed of being exposed like this. He hasn't done it before, not for his brother, not for Ludwig, not even for Francis. So, he was new to this. Mineswell go with the flow, right?

"Oh?" Prussia leaned down the Italian's body and licked at a perked bud, earning another shiver and small whimper. He was obviously taking his time with the teasing, and he didn't mind it at all. He wanted for Italy to go insane and scream and beg to get fucked so hard in the ass. And when that happened, he would take no time in fucking Italy in the kitchen counter. The silver-haired continued to lick and suck at the bud, then going to the brother, giving that one the same treatment, being fully aware that Italy was getting a complete and total hard one. Anyone could tell by that. The ex-nation then quickly unbuttoned the blue pants, then pulling out a leaking and throbbing length. He heard Italy whimper and beg and moan, but payed no mind to it, instead, he only got on one knee and suddenly engulfed the whole thing in his mouth. Prussia didn't gag or anything. It seemed as if he was too experienced at this or something. Feeling a hand on his head, pulling at his hair, he started to suck and nibble and anything else he could do to it.

Italy's body couldn't help but jerk at some points, enjoying the pleasure that was coming from this. His half-lided eyes looked down at him, pulling and gripping his hair tightly at some points, feeling the pleasure increase from time to time. His form started to pant and flush even hotter, enjoying the feeling of Prussia's mouth all over his throbbing and needy dick. This was way too much. It all happened so fast and sudden, he didn't expect any of this to happen. All he wanted to do was cook for Germany when he got home, and that way he can enjoy the pasta he usually made him. Not today. Today of all days had to change. He didn't mind it though, he liked change and the pleasure was new to him, so he liked it too. The pleasure was getting closer and closer to his peak, feeling his balls squeeze together, noticing that he was so close. Then, suddenly, Prussia pulled away, licking his lips from the pre-cum that gathered there. God damn he was such a tease!

"Gilbert... that was mean.. I-" Italy's eyes widend, now going back to gripping the male's shoulders, and rather tightly too. Oh wow, it's... uncomfortable. Slightly... "Hah, no.. take it out, it hurts," Italy gasped at the slight uncomfortableness Gilbert's lonely digit inside him was giving. It didn't really hurt, but it sure as hell wasn't comfortable either. Then, it came the second digit. It swirled and twisted all around the inside of it. Italy moaned, which his body shook violently. It really did hurt. He couldn't stand it, all until Prussia hit that one spot inside him that made him see white. This made him moan rather loudly.

"Ah, looks like the awesome me found it," The silver-haired male continued to strike, twist, thrust, and whatever else with his two digits to hit that one spot over and over again. He really did like the noises he was recieving. Prussia licked his lips, then leaning up to kiss the Italian, all of a sudden mixing his tongue along with the adorable pasta-loving Italian. The thought then suddenly crossed his mind; Italy didn't taste like pasta at all, surprisingly. He didn't mind though, he liked the taste of the cute little Italy, all pure and absolutely tasty; through his dick and his mouth. He loved it all. Secretly, he hoped that Germany came into the room while he was fucking his precious Italy. He couldn't wait for the look on his youngers brothers face, "you ready, Feli?"

Italy blinked as he was suddenly pulled forward by his legs, then leaned back against the cabinets. His shirt was dangling off his shoulders, along with the tie out of place. His pants were unbuttoned, and soaked a bit from his own pre-cum. That own thought by itself just excited him. He wouldn't let Prussia know, of course. Such a naughty Italy, he was. The male just looked down at Prussia's pants; it looked like he had a major hard-on, a small wet spot there, possibly from the pre-cum there. Then, he looked up towards his lover's face, and noticed he was going to explode, which, he could guess, that's what Prussia was going. With the tearing off of the clothes and such. Prussia looked cute, didn't he? "Ve~ I-" He was cute off again, his eyes widend, feeling the ex-nation's dick at his entrance, teasingly pushing the head in. A whimper was let loose.

"Gott, I bet you're going to be very tight. Who ever knew you liked it dry," Prussia bit down on his bottom lip, then slowly pushing his dick in. He took a special eye on how Italy's ring expanded over his hard and leaking length. He silently moaned at this. The male looked up at the Italian, noticing that he threw his head back. The ex-nation smirked, then suddenly shoving all of him inside the shaking Italy. He heard a moan, then a scream exit from Italy's mouth. He sure did like the sound of that, "come on, Feli, more. I want to hear more of those sounds you've got hidden inside you." He was trying to encourage Italy to let go and release those adorable moans, whimpers, groans, and squeaky cries. Prussia was nice, and stopped where he was, for Italy to get used to the feeling of him being filled up by his cock.

"Hah, Gilbert... I can't take it. Take it out..." Italy whispered, his body shaking violently from the pain. To try to take his mind off it, he grabbed Prussia's shoulders, trying to look in eyes, not noticing the tears streaming down his face. Maybe it was from the pain? Or maybe from Prussia fucking him into the counter. He didn't know. He liked it either way, keeping Germany out of his mind. He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Prussia was moving, feeling the ex-nation's cock throbbing inside him. The brunette closed his eyes, mouth open with his lips coated with each other's saliva, panting from the throbbing length, and friction Prussia was giving him. It felt so fucking good.

Prussia continued to move, totally ignoring Italy's pleas, and just moved, at first it was slow, but he was feeling the pleasure acclerate at a rushing pace, he didn't even know. Maybe he just wanted it so fucking bad that he couldn't stand it. He wanted to last though, regardless. Italy's moans and whimpers encouraged him to go faster and faster. That's probably exactly what he was going to do, too. He groaned from the accelerating pleasure, his hair sticking to his face, being all hot. Maybe it was because there was now food burning behind him, and it was getting hot from all the stem from the water and the pasta, or maybe he was just so fucking hot by what was going on. He didn't really care either way.

Italy arched his back, with him gripping extremely tight on Prussia's shoulders, squeezing, digging his nails in his clothed shoulders. So who cares if they were both clothed? They didn't need to be naked to have a good fuck. He didn't really know the difference and he didn't really care at the moment. The cry-baby Italian swore he heard another voice other than the panting at the sounds that were going on in the kitchen. His mind was fogged from the pleasure to even pay attention between reality and his dreams. He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts once more when he felt his lover hit that spot again. The male moaned rather loudly, which got Prussia thrusting faster. Their breathing mingled with each other, their sweat sliding with each other's aswell, hearing the slapping of wet skin, which made everything more erotic. He then threw his head back, enjoying the feeling of being rocked back and forth from the rough thrusts.

The male quickly grabbed the younger male's length and started to stroke it along with his fast and powerful thrusts. He was panting, feeling as he was getting super close, just a little more... All of a sudden his trusts become out of rhythm and completely off sync with the hand job he was giving Italy, then something just made him snap.

"V-Ve, Gilbert, I'm going to... going to- ah!" The warm feeling bubbling up inside him made him explode, which made him explode a whole load on Prussia's unifrom and Italy's stomach. Neither cared at the moment, because the ex-nation was now trying to focus on his own pleasure, with Italy's moans helping him out greatly. Groaning out now, he came inside the little Italian, panting harshly then chuckled when he felt the cum drip out of Italy's hole, feeling him shiver either from the orgasm or his own release, he didn't know.

Without giving either a time to rest and enjoy the after glow of sex, totally ignoring the burning pasta, and water boiling away, some cleared their throat.

Italy looked at the doorway, all of sudden freaking out, and suddenly crying again, "W-Wahh, Ludwig! I-I-I-I'm sorry! Gilbert, he-" Before he could complete his sentence, Prussia grabbed the nearest thing he could find, which was a rag, and stuffed it into Italy's mouth, helping it soak up the tears.

Germany's face was absolutely priceless; eyes being wide, mouth agap, and his body frozen in place, which made Prussia smirk, "Bruder, what-"

A demented look was placed on his face, ignoring a crying Italy, licking his lips, "Welcome home, West." Idea's were now flooding his mind. "Would you like to join us?" His eyes were now even more red than before. German people were really fucked up.

* * *

Yes, xD I don't really plan to write another chapter after this, since this was going to be a one-shot, but if you really want to write on, then review. Sorry, I'm usually that kind of person, but please? It will make my writing better. D; Sorry if this seems rushed and out of character. I just hope you like it, regardless.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Well, hey guys! This is the second and the last chapter! Then the next story will be that Germancest story. There might be another chapter after this, I won't guarantee anything. So, yeah. And I'm not good at threesomes. Not at all. So, this might become fucking weird or whatever. This is rather short too. Please, I do hope you enjoy it regardless. -bow, wave-

**Warnings**: Threesome, sex, and cussing. Little kids have been warned.

* * *

Germany's face was absolutely priceless; eyes being wide, mouth agap, and his body frozen in place, which made Prussia smirk, "Bruder, what-"

A demented look was placed on his face, ignoring a crying Italy, licking his lips, "Welcome home, West," Idea's were now flooding his mind. "would you like to join us?" His eyes were now even more red than before. German people were really fucked up.

Germany only could just stand and watch in awe, looking at the positions and what was happening. More important; his kitchen. His blue eyes widened, seeing his kitchen as a total disaster. What could he do though? Feliciano was practically being (too late) raped, and Gilbert wasn't doing a thing about the mess, or anything to mend the situation. His kitchen... oh the counters and the pans, the stove! The were covered in water, grease, pasta stains, and everything. He couldn't stand it, he had to do something. But what was more important? The kitchen or his cute Feliciano? "Bruder, what the hell is wrong with you? Let go of Feliciano!"

Gilbert chuckled, only backing an inch or so away, still hovering over the crying and weeping Italy. His bright red eyes widened, "Oh? Come on, West, just by the sight of this has turned you on, has it not? Just let loose and join in the fun." The Prussian pointed at the bulge in younger German's pants. A small tent has formed, which made Ludwig embarrassed.

The younger German continued to ignore the Italian's cries, now glaring at his other brother, "Gilbert! Clean this kitchen up right now and let Feliciano go! You're even lucky enough that you get to stay in my house. Verdammt, Gil-" the male walked over to the Prussian, but once he did that, Gilbert forced him against the counter, right beside Feliciano.

"West," The older male whispered, now hovering over his brother, licking at his cheek, going down towards his neck, "come on. Chill the fuck out." He left alone a crying and weak Italy beside him, but Feliciano knew what would happen if he were to move. Gilbert could be forgiving, but sometimes not as forgiving.

Germany blinked, then practically throwing the red-eyed male off of him, but then he got forced back around, Gilbert right behind him, forcing a hand inside his pants.

"Hah, wait... get of-" He squeezed his eyes tightly, panting slightly as the head of his dick was squeezed. The blond hair started to get out of place, squeezing at the desk top, shivering. He tried to ignore the kisses and the hot breath on his neck. He blinked again, noting that his pants were falling down his hips, not even noticing that the buckle became undone.

"Feliciano, you wanted to taste adorable little West, haven't you? Well, now is your chance, come here," Prussia smirked, holding Germany down on the counter as he heard Italy's cries stop. His eyes looked over to the Italian's form, a questioned look on his small features. He couldn't help but nod to encourage Feliciano.

Judging by the stop of the cries and the willingness, he figured Germany wouldn't punish him after all. He obeyed, crawling under the German, settling down underneath him.

Everything went by super fast for Ludwig, he just blinked and everything went by super fast. He grunted out how he couldn't move at all, not even noticing what his older brother was doing, "Hn, get off me! Gilbert! You better not be planning anything!" He was thrashing around, not even knowing that Feliciano was right under him.

Prussia pulled down Ludwig's pants, smirking, rubbing his dick behind him, this got Germany to shut up and stop moving around, "What's wrong, West? Got nothing to say now? Prussia grabbed the base of his own dick, and rubbed it teasingly against his hole, enjoying the reaction he was getting from his younger brother.

"Bruder, ha-" His eyes widened, feeling his dick being engulfed by the wet and warm, his mind couldn't comprehend what was going on, the only thing he knew was Prussia was molesting him, which isn't even cool.

"Feliciano, I want you to wait, okay? Don't do it so suddenly," said Gilbert. He smirked, not even bothering to prepared the male, so he just slowly slide his dick inside the male, slowly though, which was the least he could do in this kind of situation.

"Hn, Gil-" He ducked his head under his body, panting harshly from the pain happening in his lower back, but the warmth around his length was cooling down the pain. It just hurt so fucking bad, he was grunting, trying to pull away from the pain, but it was only making it worse.

"Shh, just take it all in, okay? Just be a good little brother and just take it, this was going to happen to you eventually, anyways, come on, "Gilbert whispered, gripping the males hips tightly so that way he won't shake loose. He felt Ludwig's body shake violently, feeling the his body flush, too, "damn, how long have you been holding back? We've fucked a million times, but yet you're always just so fucking tight. I like it." Gilbert growled, biting and nipping at the German's neck. Once he was sheathed in all the way, he waited, hearing the sucks and licks Feliciano was giving to Ludwig, the grunting and the harsh panting from the German, and his own smirk. He was just so fucking awesome, he couldn't even understand. No one could.

Germany continued to shut his eyes, arching over the counter as he shook his hips a little bit, signaling that he was ready to move now, and ready to get this over with, as well. His eyes were squeezed tightly together, feeling the male behind him move, giving him no time to recover at all. A couple sucks here and there, along with some hurtful thrusts that were going on. He couldn't take it. Verdammt, he was into all that hardcore kinky shit, but he still couldn't take the pain that was happening. No lubricant, no preparation, no nothing, he had to suffer it dry. Oddly enough though, he liked it. He liked all of what was happening; the pain, and everything. It was exciting. It excited him.

"Neh, neh, Ludwig... you're so hard now... you're going to make me choke," mumbled an Italian from under him, which surprised the German. He then went back to sucking him, like it was no one's business. This just got Ludwig even harder, so hard it started to actually hurt.

The thrusts started to calm down from pain, and it started to feel good. He was too manly to moan though, so he just grunted, and thrust back into Gilbert's own thrusts while trying not to thrust into Feliciano's own mouth. It was hard to do regardless.

The German's body started to get even hotter, going along more with the harsh thrusts, biting down on his bottom lip, then it hit. Germany's eyes widened, groaning loudly as that one spot inside him was hit, his prostate. His body shivered harshly, feeling the breathing on his neck quickening as he knew that Gilbert knew that he found that spot, because he was so fucking awesome, everyone knew that.

Prussia smirked as he thrusted faster and and faster, brushing and hitting dead on the spot over and over. Now his thrusts became wild and totally off rhythm, knowing he was probably close too, "Heh... heheh, you almost done, Feliciano? Hurry up."

It seemed as if he was doing just that, seeing the German panting, his body becoming so fucking hot he couldn't stand it. He even felt something warm form in the pit of his stomach, feeling so fucking close.

Thrust, thrust, thrust.

Come on, just a little bit more...

Thrust, suck, thrust.

Without knowing it, he exploded all over Feliciano's face, then feeling Gilbert exploded inside of him.

The German panted harshly, sweat forming at his brow, now feeling Gilbert pulling out of him and away with the Italian still chilling under him. He was too tired to move probably.

"What the fuck was that? Gilbert!" Germany turned around, glaring at his brother when he then came up and gave him a cute peck on the lips, that sweet smile taking over his face.

"What is it, West?" He said sweetly, with the Italian quickly coming over to the Prussian's side, smiling brightly with cum still on his cheeks.

Germany's eyes widened, his cheeks flushed from the embarrassment of the kiss and just the mere sight of his cum still on Feliciano's cheeks, "W-Whaa-? Go clean yourself up what the fuck is wrong with you? GILBERT!"

* * *

**A/N**: Well, there you have it folks. That's not exactly a threesome, but that's damn close to it, right? I know it's short, but I really didn't have anything else to put, and I don't remember how exactly it was supposed to end, so there you go!

Another fanfiction will be up shortly. c: I hoped you enjoyed this one, -bow, bow-

Thank you! You all are too kind!


End file.
